Queen Victoria
|image = |kanji = ヴィクトリア |romaji = Vikutoria |race = Human |birthday = 24 May 1819 |age = 69 |gender = Female |height = 152cm (4'11) |weight = |affiliation = Phantomhive |previous affiliation = |occupation = Queen of Great Britain |previous occupation = |base of operations = |status = Alive (deceased, anime only) |relatives = Prince Albert (husband, deceased) |manga debut = Volume 5, Chapter 21 |anime debut = Episode 14 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Ayako Kawasumi |english voice = Alexis Tipton (young) Bridgett Dahl (old) }} Queen Victoria (ヴィクトリア, Vikutoria) is the monarch of Great Britain, and whom Ciel Phantomhive does work concerning the underworld for, in return for bribe money. Appearance In the manga, Victoria appears to be a strong and capable elderly woman. As she is inclined to fashion, she dons stylish clothing, to which Baldroy has expressed surprise about upon her first appearance.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, page 42 In the anime, however, Victoria is a small, sickly woman who always dresses in black; often, she wears a black veil that covers her face. When she removes the said veil, she appears to be a young girl with long, curly, and gray hair. She also has part of her late husband's flesh attached to her, which continues to rot and causes her to suffer daily pain. Personality In the manga, Victoria is a kind and considerate elderly woman. A prestigious leader, she has crafted the most brilliant time of Great Britain's history; as she is the political drive behind the idea of expanding the territories, Great Britain is coined as the empire on which the sun never sets. She is prominent in the fields of fashion at social events, and often leads the trends. Victoria is immensely popular and well-loved among her people.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 43-44 Victoria is a very virtuous individual, who greatly adheres to rectitude and good morals. She is constantly worried for the stability of regular society, and thus, she sends Ciel Phantomhive to help her subdue criminals. Victoria is still deeply in love with her deceased husband, Prince Albert, and she frequently needs to be cheered up by her aide, John Brown, who keeps a Prince Albert hand puppet. She also has a tendency to call Ciel "boy," as she says he will always be a cute little boy to her. Despite her somewhat odd tendencies, she has garnered a lot of respect from most characters.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 39-44''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 22, page 14 The anime's portrayal of her character is the polar opposite. Victoria speaks through her aide, Ash Landers, where she has him use the Royal we, and appears to be unable to function without his presence. When she does speak, she has a vision of destruction, similar to Angela Blanc, and describes a willingness to kill everything, including Ciel—and yet, she expects Ciel to remain loyal to her, and is surprised when he does not. In the anime, she also claims responsibility for his parents' deaths, as it was part of her vision to get rid of that which is "unclean." As a result of these psychotic desires, she has notably more enemies in the anime than in the manga.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 15''Kuroshitsuji'' anime; Episode 22 Manga's Synopsis Jack the Ripper Arc Although not seen, Victoria has sent Ciel Phantomhive to investigate the matter of prostitutes being murdered on the streets. She is very disturbed by the killer's unconventional methods.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, pages 8-9 Later, Ciel solves the Jack the Ripper case, and stamps out the murderer so that Victoria could be at ease. However, he has never informed her of Jack the Ripper's true identity.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 13, pages 13-15 Curry Contest Arc Victoria, having been invited as a guest judge, arrives at the curry contest via a horse. As she comes to a stop, she tramples her aide, John Brown; albeit, he soon recovers and announces that the Queen has something to say, and helps her down from her horse. Victoria remarks that the show was exciting and the fragrance permeating throughout the entire room makes her feel nostalgic, as at a time she had curry with Prince Albert on White Island. Victoria then bursts into tears, reminded of her dead husband, and John impersonates Albert with a hand puppet in order to console her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, pages 44-45 Once she calms herself, Victoria states that she is allowed one vote since she was invited to be a judge. She gives the trophy to Sebastian Michaelis, and proclaims him the winner because of the curry bun's ability to be consumed by anyone without utensils (in this perspective, it takes even children—the future, as she calls them—into account).Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 45-49 Victoria tells the dismayed Agni that she has also enjoyed his curry.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, page 2 Victoria later observes Soma making amends with Agni, and she is relieved. Ciel questions the reason behind her arrival, and she says that she came because she has not seen him in a while, as he only sends letters and never visits. Ciel answers that someone like him should not be seen around her, and she disagrees. She remarks that how despite his youth, he performs his duties so seriously just like his father. Then, she comments emotionally about her husband and breaks down crying, causing John to use his Albert puppet once again.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 14-15 Subsequently, Victoria prepares to leave, and informs Ciel that she will have the Grand Chamberlain's office send the authorization documents for the Royal Warrant soon. She departs on her horse, and Ciel reminds John to accompany her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, page 16-17 Ciel later realizes that Victoria had John slip an envelope into his pocket; the said envelope contains a note and two tickets to the Noah's Ark Circus, as an investigative assignment.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 30-31 Noah's Ark Circus Arc While not yet seen in this part of the storyline, it is shown that Ciel was sent to retrieve the kidnapped children, alive. However, he instead has Sebastian set Baron Kelvin's manor on fire, killing the children in the process. Some of her subordinates are seen watching the burning manor, having also been sent by the Queen. However, they were simply ordered to watch and report back.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 37-38 Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc Displeased with Ciel's failure to return to the children, she sends Charles Grey and Charles Phipps to deliver a request from her to Ciel. She asks that he hold a banquet and that he entertain a guest in two weeks time. However, she requests this not of the Queen's Watchdog, but of the nobleman Earl Ciel Phantomhive. In order to regain some of his former esteem, Ciel accepts the request and welcomes an unnamed writer into his home. It is later revealed that the murder of Georg von Siemens was all planned according to her wish as she wanted to eliminate a rival to England i.e. him. She had also planned a "punishment" for Ciel for failing to return the kidnapped children by framing him for the initial murder. Weston College Arc Victoria appears momentarily during June 4th, accompanied by her butlers John, Grey and Phipps. Later, when Ciel's investigation is finally done, he reports personally to Victoria, mentioning the resurrection of the dead. Victoria, even at first, already believes Ciel's words and comments that he should keep his nose sniffing around. After Ciel left, Victoria is seen with John Brown, she remarks her worries about moving corpses. she asks what would John do, and he replies that he would protect her in place of Albert. She then wonders if these monsters become their allies, and she thinks that it would be wonderful."Kuroshitsuji" manga, Chapter 84, pages 34 - 44 Anime's Synopsis Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes * "Funtom's curry requires no utensils and can be consumed by anyone. Yes, that is right. This is a method that takes even the children into account. Everyone is happy: the rich, the poor, the adults, the children. Everyone is equal. This kind of idea is essential for Great Britain as it heads into a new century. I highly approve of the Funtom Company's accounting for our future, the children."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 47 Trivia * Queen Victoria and her late husband Prince Albert were real individuals who lived and ruled in the same time Kuroshitsuji is set in.Wikipedia:Queen VictoriaWikipedia:Albert, Prince Consort * Azzurro Vanel and Undertaker are the only two characters who have voiced a distaste for the manga's version of her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, pages 21-22''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 13, page 19 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Public School Arc Category:Curry Contest Arc